Band Members (Trouble In Tokyo)
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: Got a review, so I'm doing this again. (Originally written in 2009)
1. Chapter 1

It starts with a bunch of traffic in Kimmell. A truck stopped suddenly to see a man in pink and blue. "What? Are you crazy? Get out of the way!" said the driver. The man threw something in the truck, then it blew up. But the man jumped out before it exploded. Then a Batarang flew at his direction. Then starbolts, sonic blasts, and an Ice Beam. Finally, the man looked up and saw the heroes of Kimmell. "Since you're new in town, we're gonna make things very simple." said Batman. "Stop now." said Danny. "Yeah, people don't like it when you ruin their stuff." said Timmy. "Put your hands in the air and…" started Robin A. The mysterious man started to fly away. "He said your hands, not your whole body!" called SpongeBob. "Tourists." said Raven, annoyed. "Band Members, go!" I said. Cyborg got in his car, Danny, W.I.T.C.H., Winx Club, Starfire, Raven, and Danielle and Dan get to flym Beast Boy turned into a cheetah, etc. "Anybody got a clue on what he's after?" asked Irma. "Who cares on what he's after?" said Hay Lin. "Alright, team, let's see what he is made of." said Robin G. as his brother fired missles from his R-cycle. The man didn't get hit, but he flew behind the flyers. Beast Boy went after him. He shot his bombs, barely hitting Beast Boy. He flew into Kimmell into their hiding place, but Danny stopped him. "Excuse me, but I don't want to do this when you're not looking." said Danny. He punched him, but missed. The man threw 2 of his bombs and Danny came crashing down. But Starfire caught him. "You okay?" asked Starfire. "I am now." said Danny. "Then hang on." said Starfire. Danny flew ahead of Starfire and beside the 3 Robins. The man went down a dead-end. Robin A. put his R-cycle on top of a train. "Danny, fly!" said Tim. Danny held the 3 Robins in his hands. "Think we scared him off?" asked Raven. "He's heading for our hideout." said Timmy. It ended up destroyed, putting the man into custody. "Who are you?" asked Batman. The man spoke something foreign. "Is it me or do I have a concussion?" asked Timmy.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, the Band Members went into their hideout and saw it destroyed. "What a mess." said Musa. "I can renew my car. I can repair my tower, but the bed?! I can't look." said Cyborg. "It's okay, Cyborg." said Danny, comforting him. "Well, this place isn't gonna clean itself." said Raven as she started cleaning up. "Seriously, when was the last time we took a vacation?" asked SpongeBob. "Never. We're heroes, SpongeBob. We don't need vacations." said Tim. "If anybody needs us, you know where to look." said Robin G. as the robins left. The man, known as Saico-Tech, disappeared, leaving the whole place wet. "This doesn't feel right. People can't just disappear." said Tim. "We can't find him either." said Cyborg & Raven. "Perhaps Saico-Tech teleported somewhere." said Danny. "If he can teleport, we need to know where he's going." said Robin A. "Maybe he needed some time off." said Beast Boy. "What do we do now?" asked Taranee. "I'm not sure. This Brushogun attacked our home. We need to find out where he lives, and bring him to justice. Pack your things. We're heading for Tokyo." said Robin G. "Sweet! We're going on vacation!" said SpongeBob & Beast Boy. The Band Members packed their things and headed outside. Then they all headed out. Beast Boy had to go to the bathroom. So they stopped for a little break. Then, SpongeBob and Beast Boy did a little planning and they decided to pick on everyone else, even Raven. But Raven beated them up, and soon enough, they arrived at Tokyo, Japan, Robin A.'s old home.


	3. Chapter 3

"We've made it!" said Jaden. "Hello, Japan! So, when do we get to see the Great Wall?" asked Beast Boy. "Never. It's in China." said Robin A. "But do you know what is in Tokyo? The greatest, most awesome Japanese comic book factory ever!" said SpongeBob. "We got to take the tour. Now! While we're on vacation, we got to see the city." said Beast Boy. "We are not on vacation. Our mission to to locate Brushogun and bring him to justice. And since we are guests in this country, we need to be in our best behavior. Remember that, and let's try to stay out of trouble." said Tim. "Come on. How much trouble could we possibly get in?" asked Beast Boy as the rest left and he ran to catch up. But they didn't know a villain was watching the Band Members. "Whoa. Total déjà vu here." said Budderball. "Where to now?" asked Rosebud. "We'll start our search is this little district." asked Ashley. "Where's that?" asked Aang. "I don't know. I can't read the signs." said Ashley. "No problem. We just ask for directions." said SpongeBob. He went over to a man. "How do we get to Shenduku?" asked SpongeBob. The man said something Japanese, then SpongeBob went back with the Band Members. "I have no idea what he said." said SpongeBob. "Maybe I can help." said Danny as he used a Heat Wave over a girl about his age. She said something in Japanese, pointing to the right. Danny bowed and left. "It's this way." said Danny. "Uh, Danny? Why did you just use your Heat Wave on her?" I asked. "By using my Heat Wave, I can learn any language." said Danny. "So you learn Japanese now?" asked Jaden. Danny nodded. "That's great." said B-Dawg. The Band Members went right, leaving me. "Yeah. Great." I mumbled as I caught up to them. Then suddenly, people started running away, saying stuff. "What are they saying?" asked Buddy. "Run, the monster is attacking the power lines." said Danny. Then up ahead the Band Members could see a green monster that is like a dinosaur.


	4. Chapter 4

The monster walks away. "Band Members, attack!" I said. They got into their positions. Robin A. threw grenades, Danny went with Blizzard, Pikachu used Thunderbolt, etc. "Same power as Saico-Tech." said Buddha. "Because it works for Brushogun, too." said Tecna. The monster roared and went for me and Ashley. We started off by running. Then Buddy distracted it by barking. "Where's the Twilight Bark where you need it?" he asked. The monster picked up Buddy. Then the Winx Club attacked. But Bloom hit her head. The Cyborg used his Sonic Cannon. "I've heard of baseball in Japan, but get ready for a grand slam!" said Cyborg as he started to pick up something made of electricity. But it landed on him. Then Danny attacked the monster by using his Ice and Fire-type moves. He tried to get away, but he was stuck. The monster grabbed him. Danny screamed. Robin G. threw his Birdarang. "Hey, over here! Your monster was a salamander!" said Tim. Then the monster went for them. When the 2 Robins were cornered, the monster blew fire at them. Then some bright lights appeared, blinding the monster. Then police cars arrived. "Troopers, charge!" said a man in a brown suit. The other men went for the monster by shooting it. Then they used a device. The man in the brown suit used a sword and device trapped the monster. "We have got to get one of those." said Beast Boy. Then the monster bent down and the net got smaller. "Ah, you are the Band Members, yes? Welcome to Japan. I am Commander Daizo of the Tokyo Troopers." said the man. The Band Members bowed to show their respect. Then the Band Members were given a tour of Tokyo by Daizo. "Thank you, Daizo, for saving us. You really are a hero." said Danny. "It's the least that I can do for you, young Danny Phantom. Now we are about to show you the Trooper Headquarters." said Daizo. They were riding an elevator there.


	5. Chapter 5

"Feel free to look around." said Daizo. "Wow! Beautiful." said Flora. Beast Boy tried to push a button, but Ashley slapped his hand. "Don't touch anything." said Ashley. "We really appreciate your help, Daizo. We're on a certain mission." said Robin A. "We're looking for Brushogun." said Tim. The commander laughed. "There is no Brushogun. He's just a myth. I believe you came here for nothing." said Daizo. Then he left to take pictures with the mayor. Meanwhile, they were shown outside the Headquarters. "I feel like an idiot. This was all a goose chase." said Batman. "Don't blame yourself. We are all idiots." said Tim. "Dudes! I totally know where we need to go!" said Beast Boy. "Ta-da!" said SpongeBob as they showed the Band Members the comic book store. "Wakamono Shupan?" asked Danny. "I thought you have clues about Brushogun." said Robin A. "Hello. Daizo said that he wasn't real. While we're here, we gotta take the tour." said Beast Boy. The doors were closed, and the sign said something in Japanese. "The sign says closed." said Danny. "No fair!" said SpongeBob. "We're wasting time." said Raven. "We're to Tokyo, man! We gotta look around. See the town!" said Cyborg as he took a picture. "Whatever." said Raven. The villain was still watching them, "This was the only place I wanted to see. It's like a paradise for comic book geeks. Did I just call myself a geek?" said Beast Boy as he read a comic book. Then he saw a Japanese girl. "Oh taku?" said the girl. "Oh taku? I think she means I'm cute." said Beast Boy. The girl ran off with Beast Boy following her. Meanwhile, Cyborg and Jaden were walking when they saw a restaurant. "Finally, the only Japanese I need to know. All you can eat." said Cyborg. They walked inside, whistling. Then Raven and Squidward were walking by when they saw a woman eating Ramen noodles. "I know English, German, and Latin. Do you have anything I could read?" asked Raven. The woman handed her a pack of gum "Super Twinkle Donkey gum." said Raven. The woman winked at her, Raven shuddered, and then tried the gum.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Danny and I were sitting outside a building. "We should've never come here." I said. "Uh, Allison? You know about that Heat Wave thing…" said Danny. "Is that why you put one on me when we first met? To learn English?" I asked. Danny nodded. "In Amity Park, ghosts are supposed to do that. But in Kimmell, it means more. Or so I've heard." said Danny. "Right, more. I didn't know it at first." I said. We both chuckled and stepped back. "Hi." I said. "Greetings." said Danny. "Danny?" I asked. "Yeah, Allison?" asked Danny. "You know you're my best friend, right?" I asked. "So are you." said Danny. "I don't want anything to get in the way with that." I said. "Then we have nothing to fear." said Danny. "Fear! Brushogun is still out there." I said. "We are just heroes. Brushogun's not real. Daizo told us." said Danny. "A hero's what I am." I said. "Allison, I like it more than you'll ever know." said Danny as he flew away. Meanwhile, Beast Boy and SpongeBob were still chasing the girl. "Hey, wait up! We're oh taku, remember?" asked Beast Boy. They walked into a building. "Where'd she go? Karaoke? Wait! The lyrics are in Japanese!" said SpongeBob. "I will obey the traffic rules." sang Beast Boy. "I will eat everything without any like or dislike." sang SpongeBob. "Earthquakes, lightning, fire, Dad. Grammar, math, science, social studies. There is nothing I am afraid of. Band Members, go!" sang Beast Boy. "Holler my name." sang SpongeBob. "Half of your troubles will be gone." sang Beast Boy. "Papa's special control. Mama's weight control. Wishes are endless. Band Members, go!" said SpongeBob. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Band Members. Goodnight, Tokyo!" said Beast Boy & SpongeBob. All of the girls were cheering and kissing them. "I love this town." said SpongeBob. Meanwhile, I was still investigating the Brushogun scene. "What is this thing made of?" I asked Batman. It pushed out and a pink substance came out. "Nice." said Batman. Then we saw Saico-Tech up on the building, fought him, won, and the police arrived. "I'm sorry, my friends, but I leave you no choice. I'll have to put you under arrest." said Daizo.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Danny was looking through a window. "Are you sad about something?" asked a little girl. "Nothing's wrong. I do not have girl issues." said Danny. "Okay." said the little girl as she walked away. "Maybe we can't be more than heroes. We are more. I feel it. I should tell her about this and she won't let herself go without a fight. I should now find…" said Danny, but gasped as he looked at a TV and saw me and Batman arrested. "Band Members are destined to leave Tokyo at once." said the mayor on the TV. "Band Members! Emergency! Anybody! Please!" said Danny over his communicator. "Danny. What's wrong?" asked Ash. "Allison and Batman have been arrested for a terrible crime." said Danny. "Are you crazy? This is a tough situation here." said Spider-Man. "Do we know where they are?" asked Lightning. "I tried to reach them, but they won't answer." said Danny. "Well, let's find them already." said Nigel U. "Hurry! We have to find Allison and Batman." said Danny. "Konnichiwa!" said another voice. A boy with super powers attacked Danny. Meanwhile, me and Batman were being taken away. But we saw a card that said the word Brushogun. Then the letters turned into a bomb. The truck exploded, but we were still alive. We then escaped. Meanwhile, we were hiding in an alley, staying away from the lights. "If they're looking for us, we have to be different." I said. Then, in disguises, we went into a bar. "Speak English?" I asked the man by the counter. "Yes." he answered. "Good. I guess you know a little something about Tokyo's criminals. We're looking for Brushogun." said Batman. "He's just a myth. They say it inspires more criminals." said the man. "Inspire us." said Batman. "He was real, but nobody knows where he is." said the man. Then some lights appeared. "Tokyo Troopers. And I doubt that they came for me." said the man. We escaped from the bar and rode in a motorcycle to make our departure. But then, we were surrounded by police cars. "Give up, my friends, you cannot win." said Daizo over a megaphone.


	8. Chapter 8

We gave up, but Danny came to the rescue. Then we were hiding in a little house. "We were ambushed, but barely escaped with our lives. The others should be on their way here." said Danny. "Thank you." I said. "What's up?" said Beast Boy as he walked in. "Man, are you happy to see us. I did a little research about Brushogun's minions and found a match. That wasn't blood on your uniform, Batman. It was ink." said Robin G. "Like in my armor, Jaden's jacket, Raven's cloak, and Beast Boy's face." said Cyborg. "Because those minions were created by the same person. Brushogun, Tokyo's first supervillain." said Tim. He told the way about Brushogun and closed the book. "We are fugitives from the law. We have to keep running, no matter what it takes." I said. "Except for one little problem. Everyone in Tokyo is about to get us!" said Ash. Then the doors opened and out came the Troopers, girls, even the chef. "Band Members, go!" I said. We made our escape with everyone else chasing us. A few minutes later, we lost them and got closer to Brushogun's hideout. "This way." I whispered. We kicked open a door and saw it empty. Some light shone on a chair, but no one was sitting there. "You found me." said a voice. It was a old man trapped on a machine. "You're not the one behind all this, aren't you?" asked B-Dawg. "You made us look like criminals, you sent the card." said Tim. "And you sent Saico-Tech out to destroy our home." said Danny. "It was the only way I can send you here." said the old man. "If you're the brush, who tells you what to paint?" asked Timmy. "That would be me." said a voice so familiar. "I know that voice anywhere. There could be one person sitting on a chair right now. Isn't that right, Commander?" I said. "Well done, my friends. You found my hiding place. Troopers, charge!" said Daizo. Then Troopers appeared out of nowhere. "Band Members, go!" I said. We all attacked at once. "There are more where those came from." said Daizo as he started the machine. It printed out more copies of the Troopers.


	9. Chapter 9

"Band Members, the Troopers aren't real. They're made of ink." I said. "Which means we don't have to fall back." said Cyborg. The Commander started running away from the building. Until Robin G. and I caught up with him. "There's no way you can win this fight. I am already a hero." said Daizo. "I've seen heroes before, and I've seen villains, too. And trust me, you are totally not a hero." I said. The commander jumped into the machine. He became Brushogun and destroyed the building. We all got out safely. "This is gonna be one heck of a stain when this is over." said Cyborg. "What do we do now?" asked Timmy. "Erase him." I said. "Band Members, go!" said Danny. Brushogun started making minions. We began to attack. Danny started to go straight for Brushogun. "How do I stop him?" Danny asked the old man. "You must remove me from this machine." said the old man. Danny tried to pull him out, but he was stuck. He went inside Brushogun. The villain started to laugh evilly and grabbed Jaden and Chiro and Robin G. Then suddenly, he started to break. "What's happening?" asked Aang. "Brushogun's curse is breaking." said Raven. Then Danny jumped out with the old man. "You saved me." said the old man before disappearing. And then Brushogun began to explode. It was huge. But we all survived. "Is everyone okay?" I said. "I'm okay." said Beast Boy. "Me too." said SpongeBob. "But where's Robin G.?" asked Batman. Then a hand appeared. "Robin!" I said. I ran over to him and pulled him out of the ink. "Robin." I said. He was unconscious for a moment, but woke up a few seconds later. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I am now." said Robin G. Then it was raining. "Maybe I was wrong before." I said. "You were?" asked Danny. "Maybe we are more than heroes." I said. "Allison, stop talking." said Danny. Then we hugged. "Well, it's about time." said Cyborg. "Group hug!" said SpongeBob. Then we arrested Commander Daizo.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, we arrived back safely where we had a celebration. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Timmy. "I wouldn't." I said as I held Danny's hand. Beast Boy and SpongeBob were hanging out with girls. Cyborg was busy eating and Raven and Musa were sponsors for gum. Then the mayor of Tokyo appeared with a box of medals. We all bowed. "For protecting our city and the innocent, and for arresting Daizo, I award the members with medals as they are the new heroes of Tokyo." said the mayor. Everybody cheered again. "So I guess we have to go home now." said Beast Boy. "I would love seeing this place again sometime." said Will. "Yeah, me too." said Hay Lin. "Okay, next time we're going to Mexico." said SpongeBob. Everybody stared at him angrily and Raven slapped his head.


End file.
